


[Podfic] To The Stars

by Hananobira



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Robots, Science, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina Lamont: Mad Scientist</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100077) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Beatrice_Otter for having BP, @stepquietly for suggesting this perfect fic, and Paraka and Jinjurly and the Audiofic Archivists for being amazing as always.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100077)  
Length: 00:22:29

Paraka: [MP3 (32.6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20the%20Stars.mp3) or [M4B (32.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/To%20the%20Stars.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-stars)


End file.
